House Call
by CassandraChristine
Summary: Sequel to The Doctors. Can be read alone. No plot, Just a good ol' lemon. I hope you enjoy. Yaoi, KankuroXKiba


**Okay, well. Ta-chan liked my other one so much she demanded a sequel. This is a sequel to The Doctors, but I guess it came be read alone. It really has no plot, and just good ol' sex. Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

Kankuro walked up to the house steps, grinning like an idiot besides himself. He rang the bell, dressed only in a long trench coat and sandals. Sure, it was the middle of Autumn, but he didn't really care what other people thought of him. He rang the bell again, leaning against the side, staring boredly at the door. It swung open, and Kankuro guessed it was Kiba's sister who answered.

"Who the hell are you?"She demanded.

"Kankuro. Kiba home?"He asked. She bit her lip.

"Tche. That's stupid idiot always brings home the weirdest people."She rolled her eyes as Kankuro grinned at her brightly. "Yea, Go up the stairs, first door on your right."She muttered.

"Thanks."He said, taking off his shoes, and making his way up the steps.

"And don't do anything to him till I leave!"She shouted after him.

"Can't keep that promise!"He called back, snickering lightly at her curse. He knocked lightly on the bedroom door, a poster of soccer star on the outside.

"Hana, I told you..."Kiba paused, staring at Kankuro with wide eyes.

"I am obliviously not a girl, nor am I your sister, Inuzuka-san."Kankuro purred, pusing the boy back and into the room. Kiba blushed, the door clicking shut. Kankuro gave a satisfied sigh as the door locked, and he pinned the boy with a lusty gaze. "So, I hear you've got this terrible cold."He mused. Kiba smiled, coughing fakely in his hand.

"Oh, yea. Just standing here makes me dizzy."Kiba played along, patting his throat self pitingly. Kankuro grinned wider.

"Well then, you must rest. Lay down on the bed. Doctor's orders."He leered at the boy. "You should probably take your close off. It'll much easier to steam the infection out that way."He purred.

"I think I may have a bit of diffucultly, Doctor. Mind helping me?"Kiba peered, gesturing the boy closer. Kankuro nearly pounced on the boy, eagerly kissing those nice plump lips.

"Mmm, I should check you're throat, Inuzuka-san, while I'm up here."Kankuro breathed before plunging his tongue into the moist cavern, remapping the area mentally. Kiba moaned happily, fisting his hands in the older's hair. He was delighted when Kiba's tongue came out to play, the agressive boy pushing him up against the locked door, shoving his tongue into the older's, and making his own map. Kankuro focused stripping the boy with Kiba so determined to dominate the kiss, and unbottoning the dress shirt, pushing it off the boys shoulders, Kiba's arm's slacking and ripping it off the rest of the way eagerly. He pulled away to tug messily at the white tank, Kiba raising his arms to helpful. Once the tan chest was exposed, Kankuro swooped down, eagerly kissing one of the boy's perky nipples, laving it with his tongue as he yanked at the boy's jeans. Kiba pulled him back for a kiss, Kankuro blindly, forcing both the boxers and jeans down off of him. Kiba pulled away, tugging open the trench coat. He grinned, his face flushed and red from heat.

"My, my, Doctor. You do keep your word."Kiba grinned.

"I'm a professional. I always keep my promises."Kankuro grinned back before shedding the cloak, and kissing the boy again, forcing him back to the bed in the corner. Kiba moaned loudly, jumping and wrapping his legs around Kankuro's waist, causing some much needed friction on both thier erections. "Mmm, So good."Kankuro moaned, wrapping his arms around Kiba, and pulling the boy tightly against him. His legs gave out on him as Kiba ground extra hard and he thank'd what ever god out there that a chair was placed right behind him. Kiba yelped in pain from his feet, jumping off of Kankuro. The older boy gazed up at him hazily, smiling. "Sorry. It's not my fault you make my knees weak."He purred. Kiba blushed, smiling, and climbing back onto the boy's lap. Their lips again, their hands explored, and they rocked their hips as they explored. Soon, though, Kankuro broke the kiss, trailing down the tan neck and remarking the area with bright red marks, Kiba doing the same. Kankuro tweaked the other's nipples, causing Kiba to grind down harder, moaning loudly. He urged Kiba closer, sucking on his fingers and then trailing them down the lean back, tickling Kiba's entrance. Kiba rocked back on the fingers, moaning softly in to the other boy's neck. Kankuro shoved two fingers in, Kiba panting hotly against his ear.

"Nnn...Mnn...Kankuro, more..."Kiba demanded, a moan breaking off his words. Kankuro groaned, panting.

"Jesus, Kiba. I'm going to cum just from the sounds you're making."Kankuro breathed, slipping his third finger in, Kiba rocking with him as he searched. Kiba howled softly when the fingers jabbed his prostate, rocking faster, eager to feel it again. His fingers dug into the other's shoulders, rocking hard, wanting the fingers deeper and harder. Kankuro grabbed his hip with his free hand, stopping him. "Save that for when you're on my cock."He grunted.

"Maybe I would if you'd hurry it up."Kiba gritted back. The older boy laughed, pulling his fingers out. Kiba pushing himself forward, grabbing Kankuro's erection and sliding himself down the hard shaft, Kankuro's eyes rolling back in his head from pleasure.

"Ah, fuck, Kiba....You're so fucken tight. I think you got tighter then last time...So fucken hot..."He moaned, bucking up lightly. Kiba grunted, lifting and using gravity to pull him back down, Kankuro just brushing his prostate. His eyes slid close as he set a slow, rocking pace, both boys' moaning and groaning with each rise and fall of Kiba's hips.

"Oh god. Kankuro, You have to go harder."Kiba groaned, tossing his head back. "I'm going fucken crazy, here."He whined softly.

"Tche."Kankuro muttered, grabbing the boy's hips, and raising them, snapping them down as he snapped up, Kiba howling at the sudden pressure on his prostate.

"Oh, yes...God yes....Just like t-that."Kiba muttered gripping the other's shoulders and digging his nails into the sweaty skin, using his position to piston faster and up and down as Kankuro took on the challenge of hit the prostate harder.

"Fuck..."Kankuro muttered, wrapping his arms around Kiba's waist, and lifting them off of the chair. Kiba blurrily gazed over the other's shoulder as Kankuro stumbled over their clothes and magazines to the bed. "This is better."He grinned down at the flushed boy.

"Stop fucking talking and fuck me."Kiba hissed, yanking the other into a deadly kiss. Kankuro rolled his eyes, and did as he was told, setting a hard, fast past into the younger boy, who bucked and rolled his hips accordingly, clingling to Kankuro's back as he howled and moaned and whimpered, his prostate being tortured so deliciously. "Ahhh....Kan.....Kuro....Harder......"He moaned, licking up the extra slaliva around the older's mouth. Kankuro groaned.

"What do you think I am? Superman?"He growled darkly, but forced his hips harder, shifting.

"AH!"Kiba howled, arching. "Like...L-like that!"Kiba panted, closing his eyes and just focusing on the sensation. "So...So good....You're soo good, Kuro..."He moaned in the other's ear, causing Kankuro to force his hips harder, his eyes rolling back at the husky tone.

"Fuck...You keep talking like that I'll...."He broke off, gasping as Kiba grabbed his ass, kneading the flesh.

"Soo good...So hard....You're so hard, Kuro..."Kiba panted, the older boy moaning louder.

"Fuck Kiba....So tight...."He muttered.

"So hot....I'm so hot..."Kiba gasped for breath, wrapping his legs around the other's waist, Kankuro sliding even deeper.

"Oh...God...."Kankuro muttered. "Touch yourself, Kiba..."He groaned. Kiba slide his free hand down to his sobbing member, stroking messily up and down, not even caring much about it. It was second to the pleasure pulsing up his spine each time Kankuro hit his prostate. He could feel the pleause rolling up and down his spine, swimming his gut, rolling into a tight ball, till if exploded, Kiba screaming out Kankuro's name as he came hard and messy on their stomachs and chests. He tensed, forcing Kankuro to orgasm almost the same time as him, both exhausted as they came down from their highs.

"Nnn..."Kiba moaned when Kankuro pulled out, falling to his side. Kankuro smirked tiredly, reaching pulling the blankets over them, snuggling into the boy. Kiba returned the favor, burrying his head in the boy's sweaty neck, as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
